Beauty Contest
Beauty Contest is a Season 1 Rugrats episode. It aired on September 15, 1991. Its sister episode is Baseball. Plot Stu and Lou enter Tommy in a beauty pageant for baby girls when they learn that the Grand Prize is the Kingfisher 9000 (a top of the line sport fishing boat). But will a dress and a wig fool Tommy’s toughest competition...Angelica? - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap On the TV, a movie of a man riding a horse is playing, while Tommy uses a rocking horse to copy the man and horse. On the newspaper, Lou sees an ad for the “Little Miss Lovely” pageant. Then he and Stu discover that the winner’s daddy gets the Kingfisher 9000. It is a top of the line sport fishing boat. Both Stu and Lou want the Kingfisher 9000. So the two men try to disguise Tommy into a girl. Just then, the doorbell rings, and at the door is Betty and Phil and Lil, the twins. Tommy tells the twins about the pageant disguise and the two men talking about fishing every time. Phil and Lil say they switch places every time without anybody noticing, like this: Lil takes off her bow and gives it to Phil. Then in Lil’s voice, Phil starts crying for no reason, and this gets Betty’s attention. So after that, Lil gets a compliment from Betty about something Phil-like. Then after that, Phil gives the bow back to Lil. On the day of the pageant, Lou carries a box to the car, while Stu holds Tommy. Didi looks out the door and sees Tommy, Stu, and Lou trying to get into the car. She says if there is enough diapers, bottles, and baby wipes for Tommy, and a toy for Tommy to play with. Lou said he had all that stuff in the box. The three boys drove in the car. Didi said to herself if they had enough rice crackers. The men arrived at the place where the pageant was going to be held. Just then, Tommy looked just like a girl. The name for Tommy when he is a girl is “Tanya”. A girl named Cindy Lu was going to go first. While Tommy (renamed Tanya) waited for his/her turn, he/she saw Angelica practicing her act for the pageant, with the help of Drew. A woman told the two that it was time for the pageant to begin. Drew reminded Angelica to smile and move. Angelica saw Tommy(Tanya) and said that he/she is the cutest girl in the show. Cindy Lu finished her turn and the next girl was Little Miss Ashley. Tommy(Tanya) looked at Stu and Lou in the audience. Angelica called Tommy(Tanya) “Goldilocks.” Angelica told Tommy(Tanya) to remember what she told him/her. The woman said that it was Angelica’s turn. Drew said hello to Didi as she sat next to Drew in the audience. Stu got scared and said that since Angelica is there, Drew is there, too. Angelica did the smile and move, but she still needed to do her song. She yelled at the man who was trying to introduce the last contestant. She was singing so good. She got an 89, a 91, a 90, a 92, and a 95. Stu and Lou had to find Tommy(Tanya) and get him/her out of the building. But it was too late, it was already Tommy(Tanya)’s turn. He/she got 5 99s, and a 100. Didi says that Tommy(Tanya) looked familiar. The winner was Tommy(Tanya)! But the man said “Tanya Pickles.” Didi was angry at this and stomped up the stage. Didi took the wig off Tommy(Tanya) and it was actually a boy who entered the contest, this means Angelica won the contest. Didi and Stu are driving Tommy home, but both adults gasp when they see Lou on the Kingfisher 9000. Lou laughs as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Season 1 Category:1991